


do you sleep on your stomach? can I?

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jensen just wants to go to a bar to have a drink. (Written for a bad pick up lines meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you sleep on your stomach? can I?

Sometimes Jensen just wants to go to a bar to have a drink.

He doesn't want to have his ass patted, he doesn't want to have strangers coming up with ridiculous lines about his eyes - because, well, they're his eyes; it's not like he can do much about them - and he definitely doesn't want people offering to buy him drinks. He's a moderately successful actor, goddammit. He can buy his own drinks.

Jensen's happily occupied staring into one of those drinks - if it's an appletini, that's no-one's business but his own - when an almost-full glass of beer thunks against the bar top next to him.

The owner of the beer follows a moment later, bumping his shoulder into Jensen's as he steadies himself on the bar. The beer slops over the side of the glass and when the guy leans down to lick the spillage off his fingers and off the bar, Jensen decides that's pretty much all he needs to know about the guy.

Unfortunately, the guy doesn't share Jensen's opinion that no, they will not be having any kind of sex tonight and leans in with a broad grin. His breath smells of beer, his hair's hanging down over his eyes, and he's so sweaty that Jensen is convinced a little cloud of humidity must follow him around.

"Hey," Sweaty Guy says with a beaming smile, "do you sleep on your stomach?"

Jensen stares at his appletini and answers honestly, "Yes."

He's expecting a follow-up line, probably involving the two of them sleeping together in some way, but he frowns when the guy is silent.

Looking up, he sees that the guy's not-insubstantial forehead is creased in a confused frown. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," the guy admits. "I was kind of hoping you'd say no 'cause then I was going to ask if I could sleep there. On your stomach." He runs a hand through his hair and Jensen tilts his head in contemplation. The guy's actually kinda hot if you get past the sweat. And the pick-up lines. "You really sleep on your stomach?"

Jensen shrugs. "Yeah."

"Hmm." The smile's back as he says sheepishly, "Me too."

"You sleep on your stomach too," Jensen repeats and when the guy nods, he asks, "So why were you so surprised when I said yes?"

"I kind of suck at pick-up lines," he confesses. "I'm not good at improvizing with them which blows because, y'know, I'm an actor, I'm supposed to be good at this shit."

"Maybe you should try regular conversation instead of pick-up lines," Jensen advises helpfully.

"Good idea!" the guy exclaims, like Jensen's just discovered the answer to the meaning of life.

However, instead of wandering drunkenly away to hit on another unsuspecting victim, the guy stays put and Jensen finds himself staring at a large, sweaty palm which is being waved in his face.

"Hi," the guy tries again. "I'm Jared. I hear you like sleeping on your stomach."


End file.
